Siobhan Dhillon
Siobhan Dhillon is one of the four main characters in the UK verison of Mistresses. She was portrayed by Orla Brady. About Personality Siobhan is a smart woman who works hard to become a successful lawyer. She brings up Elsa as a single mother. She has a stressfull life but she maintained it. Early Life |-|Series One= Siobhan Dillon is a successful lawyer. She and her husband, Hari, have been trying to start a family for some time and Siobhan is weary of his obsession with their fertility issues. She flirts with and eventually has a brief affair with a colleague, Dominic. Upon seeing a specialist, Hari discovers that he is infertile, but the doctor suggests IVF treatment. Before this can take place, Siobhan is shocked to discover she is pregnant and realises the baby must be Dominic's. Initially, she lets Hari think that he is the father but eventually admits the affair. Hari is heartbroken but nonetheless (after a brief split) agrees to take Siobhan back and raise the child as their own. |-|Series Two= As series two begins, Siobhan has had the baby - a little girl, Elsa - and returned to work. Hari has become a stay-at-home dad but has not been able to forgive Siobhan for her infidelity and they are sleeping in separate beds. To satisfy her sexual needs, Siobhan secretly goes out during the night and picks up men in hotel bars for anonymous sex. When Jessica discovers what Siobhan is doing, Siobhan tries to argue that this is different, and more acceptable, than her relationship with Dominic because she is not emotionally involved. Things become complicated when she meets Tom McCormack, an older businessman who is unsatisfied with their one night stand and begins to pursue Siobhan, showing up at her home and becoming a client at work in a bid to insert himself into her life. Eventually Tom resorts to sending photos of him and Siobhan together to Hari, destroying her marriage. Hari bids an emotional goodbye to Siobhan and baby Elsa, then leaves for good. |-|Series Three= Siobhan's romances take a back seat in series three as she continues bringing up Elsa as a single mother. When Dominic, with whom Siobhan has remained friends, tells her that he is engaged to a woman he met whilst working in America, Siobhan is initially pleased but clearly still harbours feelings for the father of her child. The two grow closer again but Siobhan is determined not to act on her feelings and ruin the wedding plans. Eventually Dominic tells Siobhan it's her that he wants and that he's called off the wedding, and the pair reconcile. Physical Appearance Physically, Siobhan is a very beautiful, attractive, gorgeous young woman with an oval face, light skin tone, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5' 7¼" (171 cm), so she is quite tall woman and also has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Gallery SiobhanDhillon-1.jpg SiobhanDhillon-2.jpg SiobhanDhillon-3.jpg SiobhanDhillon-4.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Series One Characters Category:Series Two Characters Category:Series Three Characters